Cartoon Network Schedule, September 2000
What a Cartoon! is replaced by The Cartoon Cartoon Show. Weekdays * 6-7AM Acme Hour (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 7AM Cow and Chicken (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 7:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 8AM Alvin and the Chipmunks (replaces Back to Bedrock) * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 9:30AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 10AM The Flintstones (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 10:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 11AM Tom and Jerry (replaces The Flintstones) * 11:30AM Tom and Jerry (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Tom and Jerry and Popeye) * 1PM Bugs and Daffy * 1:30PM Bugs and Daffy (replaces The Jetsons) * 2PM Captain Planet * 2:30PM Swat Kats * 3PM Thundercats * 3:30PM Silverhawks * 4PM Reboot * 4:30PM Sailor Moon * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Gundam Wing * 6PM Tenchi Muyo * 6:30PM Batman: The Animated Series Monday-Thursday * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 7:30PM Johnny Bravo * 8PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Ed Edd n Eddy) * 8:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 9PM Bugs and Daffy (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM The Flintstones * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 11PM The Powerpuff Girls * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Gundam Wing * 1AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2AM Popeye (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 3AM The Flintstones * 3:30AM The Jetsons * 4-5AM Acme Hour * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid (replaces Gumby) Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7-11PM) - * 7PM Host Pick/.com Pick (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 7:30PM Johnny Bravo * 8PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 8:30-9:30PM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Big Pick Shorts/Host Pick/.com Pick at 9PM) (NEW at 9PM) * 9:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 10:30PM Cow and Chicken (replaces I am Weasel) * 11PM ToonHeads * 11:30PM Bob Clampett Show * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Gundam Wing * 1AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2AM Host Pick/.com Pick (replaces Tex Avery Show) * 2:30AM Johnny Bravo * 3AM Ed Edd n Eddy * 3:30AM The Powerpuff Girls * 4AM The Powerpuff Girls (replaces Big Pick Shorts/Host Pick/.com Pick) * 4:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 5AM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 5:30AM Cow and Chicken (replaces I am Weasel) Saturday * 6AM Cartoon Planet (replaces Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * 6:30AM Tex Avery Show (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 7-9AM Bugs and Daffy (replaces Boomerang) * 9-10AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 10-11AM Thundercats * 11AM Gundam Wing * 11:30AM Dragon Ball Z * 12PM Tenchi Muyo * 12:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 1PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 2PM New Scooby Mysteries * 2:30PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 3PM Scooby-Doo Show * 3:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right * 12AM The Flintstones * 12:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1AM The Jetsons * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2-4AM Acme Hour * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 4:30AM Dudley Do Right * 5AM Big Bag * 5:30AM Big Bag (replaces Small World) Sunday * 6-7AM Small World (replaces Boomerang) * 7-10AM Bugs and Daffy (replaces Boomerang from 7-8 and Mike, Lu & Og from 8-9) * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12-1PM Mike, Lu & Og (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Beetlejuice and The Addams Family) * 2PM Beetlejuice (replaces Road Rovers) * 2:30PM The Addams Family (replaces Swat Kats) * 3PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3:30PM The Cartoon Cartoon Show (replaces What a Cartoon!) * 4-7PM Gag Warehouse Summer Clearance Spectacular * 7PM The Flintstones * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 8PM JBVO * 8:30PM ToonHeads * 9PM Bob Clampett Show * 9:30PM Tex Avery Show * 10PM Johnny Bravo * 10:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 11PM I am Weasel * 11:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Droopy * 1:30AM Gumby * 2-3AM Late Night Black and White * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 3:30AM Dudley Do Right * 4AM Popeye * 4:30AM Taz-Mania * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid (replaces Gumby) Category:Cartoon Network Schedules